a creator in an inktastic world
by luna04299
Summary: henry is tired of the studio he's now trapped in, but after a run in with the ink demon turns him into bendy, and sends him to inkapolois, all he wants to do is find a way back!
1. chapter 1. arrival

darkness. that's all henry could see. complete. and utter, darkness. he tried to move his body, but all he could feel was ink. 'well... I guess he did it... he finally, did it' henry was sent back to this old studio some time ago, his friend joey wanting to show him something. all he has seen, and done, was beyond strange or weird, and henry was sick of all the chaos. he had went to the demons throne, without playing the reel. he wanted to try to talk to this abomination. but instead of getting an answer, the demon had locked him in a glass cell, and filled it with ink. 'if anything, i... guess I'm dead' henry suddenly felt a hand grab his own, and he started to go up. as he did, the black ink turned different colors, until it had settled on orange. what once was a quiet, dark world, had suddenly given way to one with colors and sounds. he felt himself be put on the ground, and heard some rather odd noises. squeaks, and chitters. and music. what was that music?... a cold hand snapped him out of his daze, and he looked at the world around him. it was no longer the studio, that's for certain... "woomy?" henry whirled around, and was faced to face with a strange creature. it gave him a puzzled look, then seemed to smile warmly, showing it ment no harm. "hello!" it said happily. "who are you? never seen a creature like you before!" henry was about to reply, when he got a good look at the creature. it looked like a little girl at first, but with one noticeable difference... it had tentacles for hair. henry jumped in alarm, scared of this strange creature. "huh? why so scared, lil guy? I wont hurt ya!" it gave a cheesy grin, showing three sharp fangs. "my names orange! what's yours?" henry tried to say his name, but... "s... squeak" hen put his hands over his mouth, startled at what came out, while orange gave him a puzzled look. "your names squeaks?" henry shook his head no frantically, and kept trying to say his name, but all that came out were squeaks, chirps, and whistles. 'what's going on!? why can't I say anything!?' he looked down, trying hard not to cry... when he saw his reflection in the ink. instead of seeing his tired, ink stained face. he saw... bendys face. he squeaked in alarm, jumping up, and looking at his transformed body. he was wearing the coat he usually wore, but it was completely void of color. his bowtie had grown into the large bowtie bendy usually wore, and his hands were covered with large white gloves. he felt something behind him, and saw that he now had a large, inky, demons tail, his cross necklace was tangled onto it. he felt his head, feeling sharp horns, and some fur that he guessed was left of his hair. he gave another panicked squeak, almost on the verge of a melt down, when orange gave him a small pat on the head. "hey little guy, calm down... I'll take ya to 3, she will know what to do!" before he knew it, the orange haired girl picked him up, and ran towards the large, looming city nearby...


	2. chapter 2 agent 3

as orange and Henry entered the city, hen realized some things. one, there were many of these strange, half kid half squids... two is that it was rather noisy. he didn't know why, but all the noise made his head hurt. he whimpered, and covered the area where his ears use to be, forgetting that he now had sharp fluffy horns. before he could cry out in pain, orange had put him down in front of a truck. "before we meet up with 3, im gonna pick up some food for the road! so stay close, alright little guy?" henry nodded, and looked around, not wanting to go too far from orange. after all, what if these creatures, whatever they are, EAT tiny ink demons? as he looked, he saw what appeared to be weird, jellyfish like creatures wandering around too. 'it's like I'm in one of those aquariums back home... but everything's bigger then me.. and can speak English for that matter...' he sighed, and sat down on one of the chairs, looking high up into the sky. 'the skys the same... and the sun is too.. but, why is this place so... different?' "got the food!" henry jumped at the sudden voice behind him, and looked to see orange carrying two bags of food. "can ya help me carry the drinks? I dont think I can carry them... without dropping them, atleast" henry nodded, and grabbed the drinks, feeling oddly happy with helping out. "alrighty, follow me! I'll take you to the meet up area" orange walked off towards the park, henry following close behind. his shoes, when they hit the pavement, made a weird clip clop sound, attracting the attention of the other squid-kids. he heard them whisper and mutter about him and orange, and felt embarrassed. he walked a little faster, wanting to get outta there as soon as possible.

it didn't take long for the duo to reach the park, which surprised hen. back then, if you tried to walk to the park, it would take hours! "there she is... 3! I brought some food!" henry turned to where orange was shouting towards, and saw another squid-kid. this one, however, had lime green colors instead of the orange ones that, well, ORANGE wore. "well it's about time!... what's that thing?" agent 3 pointed to henry, who went red from embarrassment again, and kinda hid behind orange. "I dunno. I just found him in octo canyon underneath some ink. I'm surprised the lil guy didn't splat from that... but boy, he sure is cute!" three rolled her eyes, and got closer to hen, looking at him with semi curious eyes. hen squeaked again, and backed away. this person gave off a scary and intimidating vibe compared to orange... "can we keep him? I think he's lost" "... I dunno... what if he's dangerous?" orange picked him up, and sighed. "does THIS look like a dangerous, inkling killing machine to you or somethin!? cmon, I bet he couldn't even hurt a fly!" henry squeaked in agreement, forgetting he couldn't talk. "see? he even squeaks! I bet hes as harmless as a jelly. please can we keep him? pleaseeeee?" three sighed, and nodded, which made orange bounce up and down happily. "but YOU'RE gonna keep him with you at all times. I dont want to even SEE that thing alone..." "I will 3, thanks!!!!!!" henry couldn't help but smile. orange definitely looked happier then he's ever even seen before... "atleast ask Judd what he is... maybe he will know" "alrighty!"


	3. chapter 3 oranges house

as soon as henry, orange, and agent 3 finished eating, hen was once again picked up, and carried somewhere else. now, back then, being carried by anyone wasn't Henry's favorite thing. he had always been a small person, even well into his thirtys. so he had been carried around a few times in his life. he hated it back then, but, oddly enough.. he felt himself purr happily from orange carrying him. "here we are! home sweet home!" henry looked up, and saw a small apartment building. it, like almost everything else, was covered in color, but it didn't look as well built as the other house's... "I'll take you to Judd tomorrow. it's pretty late, and I dont like going out at night" as orange opened the door to her apartment, hen saw that she definitely had her hobbies. there were different guns and oversized paint rollers hanging on the wall, and a small kitchen area with instant noodles and other foods on the counter. "sorry for the mess, lil guy. if I had known I would find you today, I would have cleaned up the place..." hen squeaked, trying to show it wasn't a big deal. after all, creative minds were rarely tidy. orange set him down on the couch, and turned on the TV. "I'm gonna go clean a little. do ya think you could stay in here for awhile?" hen nodded, and orange walked off. when he looked at the TV, he saw what appeared to be a news show on the screen. "y'all know what time it is?" "this is off the hook, coming at you LIVE from inkopolis square" henry watched as the stages for, some kind of sport called turf war were explained and revealed. it looked like fun! and the duo that called themselves off the hook were definitely funny. "hold your seahorses, marina! we have breaking news!!" "wait, WHAT!?" Henry watched, worried. it seems breaking news was either a rare thing, or a bad thing. "according to some of our friends in octo-canyon, strange and wacked out ink puddles have been sprouting up all over the place! any inkling or octoling is advised to STAY AWAY from them. for those who walk into them, seem to vanish!" 'vanish?...' the inkling in white continued. "according to eye witness reports, a strange creature has been spotted in the square earlier this afternoon. whoever sees or finds this creature is asked to turn it in to the nearest-" the TV turned off, courtesy of orange. "ugh, I hate bad news... dont worry lil guy, I'll make sure that you're safe, alright? maybe tomorrow we can show that you're harmless!" henry squeaked, hoping that whatever orange had in mind, wont get her into trouble.. "aww, wipe that worried look off your face, we will be fine! cmon... wanna play some games?" henry gave a confused look, but nodded... 'how is she so relaxed about this situation...'


	4. chapter 4 demon troubles

"a... a... ACHOO!" henry woke up with a start, rubbing the area where his nose use to be. something had made him sneeze, thus waking him up. he looked around, expecting to see the safehouse that he had gotten use to. but instead saw the living room in oranges appartment. he felt the top of his head, confirming that he was still a bendy look-alike. he sighed, and curled back up into a ball, trying to go back to sleep, when something tickled him again, this time on the top of his head. 'okay, whoever is doing that, stop it. the jokes run its course' irritated, he grabbed the thing, pulling it hard. instantly, he felt a searing pain on his back, and yelped. he realized the thing he had grabbed was the new tail he had acquired in this form, and had forgotten it was rather sensitive. unable to fall back asleep, he groaned, and got up, rubbing his tail in order to stop the pain faster. despite his inky appearance, he noticed that every touch felt like he was touching fur. 'hmph. if I wasn't a demon, I could pass of as a darn cat...' he got up, wobbling a little, and took a look around. the clock read 3:00 in the morning, which ment orange was most definitely not awake. no ones ever really awake at this time... 'hm... well, maybe I could... spruce up the place before she wakes up.. might be a nice little surprise' he grabbed some of the books and knickknacks that were scattered on the floor, placing them in the shelf that they belonged to. once the floor was cleared of everything, he grabbed a broom, and started to sweep, whistling a merry tune while doing so. he took a step back, and admired his work. it definitely now looks better compared to a few hours ago... he looked at the clock, which now read 5:00. orange said she usually gets up at seven, so he still has awhile until she got up. he walked into the kitchen, cleaning off some of the garbage on the counters. he was about to make something small to eat, when he saw his reflection in the mirror. he looked into it, fascinated by the sight. he still had his glasses, and remainments of his hair, but the rest of him looked like bendys regular face. what confused him the most, though, is that he saw some small fangs instead of straight teeth. 'man, no wonder miss three was put off by my appearance. these fangs DO make me look like a dangerous monster... but, why do I have them?' he heard a noise, and saw that it was some sort of, instant noodle making machine. he looked at it curiously, and realized something. this girl, inkling, whatever, only eats instant food. has she even ever had anything regular? 'it's not even a good brand... it's one of those cheap knockoffs' he sighed, and pulled his coat sleeves up. 'good thing I know how to cook with limited ingredients...'

orange woke up to the smell of... pancakes? "who's making pancakes?... I've not had any since I was just a small ink drop..." she got up out of bed, and investigated the smell. she saw the small creature from yesterday putting some blueberries on freshly made pancakes. "woah... you made them, lil guy?" it nodded, and smiled, handing her a plate. "heh, thanks! these look really good!"


	5. chapter 5 blue

as they made there way to the square, Henry saw a large building, playing the same show from yesterday. "huh... Judd's not here. he must be busy somewhere..." orange sighed, and sat down on the bench. "I wish you could just tell me what you are.. or who you are... are you sure you can't say anything?" henry only squeaked. and gave a tired, irritated look. only being able to squeak, or chirp, or whistle, has been irritating him ever since he woke up like this. he wasn't much of a talker, but even this made him aggravated. "well well well, look what the tide dragged in" Henry looked up, and saw a blue inkling coming towards him and orange. he gave a curious look, but noticed orange wasnt smiling anymore. "what is it now, blue..." "oh nothing... just wondering if you and your pathetic crew of yours won any turf wars lately" orange glared. "3 is busy most of the time, and z and Emma are still getting use to turf war" "figures. no wonder you're so bad at it. you rely on an octoling, and a darn scientist! if only you just joined us instead" orange flinched, and Henry, angered from the conversation, jumped out of his hiding spot, and hissed. blue and his crew screamed, and ran off, leaving him and orange behind. "heh. thanks bud! that really scared him" Henry smiled, and went back in his hiding place.


	6. oranges friends pt 1

"well. since judd is apparently busy... why dont I take you to see z? I bet she would know what you are" henry looked at orange, and nodded. if orange trusts whoever this z person is, then it's alright with him

as they walked up to a large, white building. henry heard screaming. screaming and yelling. terrified. he hid behind orange again, who chuckled. "its probably just z testing out some new thingamajig. I'm sure you'll be safe!" she started to walk in, and hen had no choice but to reluctantly follow close behind. as they went into one of the room's, the screaming got louder, and a large, terrifying claw emerged from one of the cages. henry squeaked in fear, and was about to make a run for it... when an inkling in a white coat came in, and stepped on one of the fingers. HARD. the creature screeched in pain, and its claw returned to the cage, silent as a mouse. the inkling then turned her attention to him and orange. "heya z! how's work going?" "terrible. everyone's freaking out over those ink portals, and bothering ME with my work... plus were outta paper" orange sighed, and gave a soft smile. "yknow how people get, z, there just worried is all... say, uh. do yknow what this lil guy is?" orange motioned henry to come closer, which he did, but was shaking like a leaf. dr. z thought for a minute... then her eyes started to sparkle. she ran off, and dove into one of the piles of objects that were scattered around the workspace. she popped her head out, holding a yellowing poster in her hands. "hm.. aha! I knew it!" "knew what, z?" z fixed her glasses, and smiled. "this creature dates back to the old days! and by old day's, I mean, time of the human's" "humans!? but I thought they were extinct... wouldn't this lil guy be extinct too?" "that's the POINT. hes not extinct! ooooo if only he could talk. I bet he would have a ton of information to share! such as... what the heck did humans even DO with there time. and why are they made of bone's!?" her eyes kept lighting up at the possibilities, which caused henry to whimper, and run off. "wait, lil guy!!!... great, z, you scared him..."


	7. oranges friends pt 2

Henry looked left and right, going as fast as he could through the halls. he wasnt looking where he was going, and ran into something.

dazed, and terrified, he looked up, and saw... somethin similar to orange and z, but somehow... different. "ow... huh? who are you, lil guy?" henry backed away, whimpering. "he, hey now! dont worry. i.. I wont hurt you" the girl got a little closer, and hen froze, mostly from fear. "I'm emma... I'm a friend of oranges... know her? shes supposed to visit today..." henry gave a surprised look, and stopped trying to run away. Emma smiled, and carefully picked him up. "I, guess you do know her... what brings you down here? did, z scare you?" he nodded, and emma sighed. "sorry about her. shes just a lil stressed right now... but, she's nice once you get to know her... cmon, let's go see them. this areas too dangerous to lil guys like you..."

* * *

wowsers. would ya look at dat. whys this story so popular? I update the other one more xd. anyway. this was in hiatus. but I'll continue it since people seem to like it. sorry if this chapter wasnt good, but I'm tired from all this stress that's been goin around. stay tuned for more!


	8. a memory from the past

"fascinating" henry flinched as dr. z tapped one of his horn's. "truly fascinating... orange. where did you find this ancient creature anyway?" "oh. uh. he was in one of the puddles at octo canyon. I saw his hand sticking out of it, so... pulled him out!" "hmm... I'll be right back" z walked off, and Emma and orange turned back to henry. "he sure is adorable... and seems a bit cowardly too.. I wonder what his name is" "I dunno. I tried a few names, but he never responded to one... Jack. tails. etc etc... no luck though" emma thought for a moment, and looked at the poster that z had given her. "...bendy?" Henry thought a moment, and nodded. 'i would've said no, but... seems humans are extinct here.. I dont want to find out what they would do if they knew I was a human...' he suddenly felt something wrap around his arm, and tighten. alarmed, he looked at it, and tried removing whatever it was. "dont bother, henry... it's best to just stop fighting it" he looked up, seeing joey right in front of him. "wh, wha? joey!? how are you here!?" joey smirked, and said nothing. instead, he held up a dagger, ready to plunge it into Henry's chest. henry tried to escape, but whatever was holding him down, refused to let go... "hey... HEY! bendy! snap out of it!" blinking, henry looked up to see, not a crazed joey, but a worried, terrified orange. "are you okay!? y, your eyes kinda just, glazed over, a.. and you started screaming, and-" orange stopped talking, noticing that he was hugging her, shaking and whimpering. "he... hey... its alright... dont worry..." she gave him a small pet, and he started to purr. "has.. this ever happened before, orange?" "no... this is a first..." z sighed, and said "perhaps you two should go home.. seems whatever happened took alot out of the lil guy..." orange nodded, picked up a now sleeping henry, and took him back home. "... I wish I knew what was wrong..."


	9. important announcement

I'm so sorry that I havent been active lately. things have been hectic, and I've been busy with deviantart and friends, while also dealing with personal issues.

I'll try to be more active sometime soon, but for now, I'll be awhile.

if you especially enjoyed the splatoon/batim crossover, feel free to continue it from where my story left off but it will be awhile until I work on it again. im going to cancel the original, as ive got new ideas for it, and new characters have developed over time. (plus my writing was crap in that story, and i didnt know how to space it out)

a new story may be released soon


End file.
